


Just Like Always

by Lunarelle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarelle/pseuds/Lunarelle
Summary: Where Cersei thinks about how much she wants her brother.  Set between seasons 6 and 7 of the series.  Rated M for content.





	Just Like Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong entirely to George R.R. Martin and HBO. I am merely a visitor in the land of Westeros.

We shared a womb.  That alone should be enough, should it not?

But it isn’t.  It isn’t.  It cannot be.

I lay alone at night and think of you.  I think about what you do to me.  The way your hands roam over my body as though it belongs to you.  And it does.  My body is yours.  And yours is mine.

Oh, I know I don’t say it to you.  I always need to be in control, and admitting to the world that I love you more than a sister should love her brother is heresy.

I do love you, though.  In a perfect world, you and I would be living on our own with our children, free to make love whenever we wanted.

Then again, I suppose that in a perfect world, you and I wouldn’t be in love at all.

I miss your touch on my skin.  The way you make me feel when you enter me.  The way you try to be in control, but can’t manage it for long.  I know you want to lose yourself in me, just like I want to lose myself in you.  In your strength, in your love.

In your body.

You overpower me.  I have power over you, I always have, but did you know that you have power over me too?  You do.  Every time I see you, I want you inside me.  I want us to meld our bodies together and never separate.  I want to breathe you in and soak up your warmth.  To drink you like an elixir of life.

You are my life, Jaime.  Our children are dead, it’s not like either of us have anything else at this point, do we?

Our children.

Our love was so strong that it allowed us to have children.  We could have more, you know.  Run away from everything and simply be together.

I know it won’t happen.  We can’t just run – _I_ can’t just run.  I’m queen now.  After everything that happened, I can’t leave Westeros.

Will you promise to stay with me?  Be my lover?  My everything?  Let me give you everything I didn’t give you before.  Everything you have ever craved for me, but didn’t get.

I laugh, thinking of that.  I did give you everything, didn’t I?  You were the one who made me bleed first.  The only one I wanted.  Do you remember that night?  I wanted you so badly.  I knew it would hurt, and I was terrified, but I wanted you so much.  And you wanted me.  You took me for your own that night and the following morning.

You had to leave me afterwards.  You didn’t want to – neither of us wanted to, but Father was adamant, and I didn’t see you again until my wedding day.

And my wedding night.

Did I not tell you about the way it was with him?  The way he was so drunk that he didn’t manage anything?

You remember the way I came to your chambers afterwards.  I know you remember, just like I know what that memory is doing to your body right now.  Hardening it.  For me.

You gave me the wedding night every woman dreams of.  You were gentle, but strong.  Good.  I melted in your arms.  I cried out your name into a pillow as you spilled yourself inside me.  You were so good, my brother.  And afterwards, you were good too.  Like that day by the pond where nobody saw us.  I was already pregnant with Joffrey, and I needed you.  Wanted to feel you.

Just like always.

Just like now.

I know you’re on your way home to me.  I can’t wait to make love to you as queen.  You will be my king.  We could rule together.

Hurry home to me, brother.  I wait for you.

**End**


End file.
